


This Innocence Can Never Last

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alcohol, Breeding, F/M, Incest, Jealousy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26570287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Marnie thought she was 'old enough' try alcohol. Piers knew she wasn't, but knew what he could do if he let her try. Final part of Somnotember.
Relationships: Mary | Marnie/Nezu | Piers
Kudos: 59
Collections: Somnotember 2020





	This Innocence Can Never Last

Nobody was going to give Piers an award for being a responsible big brother who definitely did all the right things, but as far as all that was concerned, tugging Marnie's dress up and running his tongue along her flat chest as she lay blacked out on the bed was some next level depravity. She reeked of the whiskey he'd let her have; she wanted to try alcohol, getting curious sand insisting she was old enough to try. She wasn't, but Piers happily gave her a sip. A sip he could tell she couldn't stand, but she put on a bold face and acted like she didn't hate the taste. So of course, he let her have more; she'd proven she was mature, proven she could handle it.

Piers knew she'd end up blacked out afterward, and now he was all over her, groping his little sister's body, taking a greedy chance to touch her all over, wanting to grab and fondle and indulge in the helpless position she was stuck in. Marnie would never have agreed to let Piers touch her like this. He knew that for a fact, but that only made him crave his sister's body harder, so he just waited, preyed on her curiosity, and now he saw a chance to take her without her notice, and he had to take it, had to indulge in her body and get all over her. He sucked on her hardening nipples, and they had to be sensitive given how much she was squirming and twisting about, jerking under his shameless attention. He saw it was a good sing to keep pushing, indulging harder in Marnie and his shameless, incestuous want.

She didn't respond much to his kisses, but Piers had waited so long to adore her with the that he couldn’t bring himself to care; it was still raw satisfaction, still the wild thrill of imposing himself upon her body. Marnie's lack of reaction was simply too appealing to him, and he didn't care about the taste of alcohol on her breath as his tongue continued to invade hers, his cock in hand and grinding against her thigh, imposing upon her his presence. He felt confident she wasn't waking up for anything, so much more alcohol packed into her small, inexperienced body that she'd stay conked out and completely at his mercy as he kept her pinned down to the bed, feeling her softness below him at last, ready to ruin her innocence forever.

Piers didn't try to be gentle. Marnie wasn't going to notice or appreciate it one way or another as he thrust into her. One single shove forward was all he needed, and he was met with resistance. A resistance that made him feel better about this as he broke through her hymen, certain now that he was taking his sister's virginity, that he was protecting her in some demented way. "Tons of guys with bad intentions. I'm doing you a favour." Possessive squeezes tightened against her, keeping Marnie completely under his clutches even in her sleeping form, his larger body over hers with only protective and pure intentions in mind as he began to fuck her.

Mumbled, stiff whines spilled from Marnie's lips. Even in her sleep, the pain of her brother’s cock thrusting too quickly into her tight, deflowered pussy was something she didn't want, but she was helpless, stuck in position and accepting this mistreatment, thoroughly submissive and incapable of mounting a defense for herself. Piers had free reign to fuck his sister deeper and faster, and once he got a taste of this forbidden joy, of the snug hole spread and yielding around his cock, he couldn't get enough of it. He pushed on faster, imposing himself without restraint upon Marnie, keeping her completely unable to deal with his brutal aims and the fierce pleasures he wore her down with. The pleasure was overbearing, shameless, and he wanted nothing more than to make her give up to the demanding heat, a hazy rush of desperate, vigorous lust that had him tightly wound and craving more.

"You'll understand one day. Your brother's the only one that can protect you. You belong at home with me. We've always been in this together, and we're gonna stay that way." He stroked her cheek and ran his fingers through her hair as he fucked Marnie faster, lost to the frenzied, possessive fever of his 'safety' and 'protection'. Piers believed every word he said. "This always belonged to me. No other man is good enough." His kisses resumed with fire and conviction, pushing harder against Marnie, demanding more from her and imposing himself harder upon her, wanting to have her completely under his clutches. It was where she belonged. Where she was safest. All of his deranged focus remained certain of that fact, demanding more from Marnie.

The slumbering punk did nothing but lie there, letting out occasional noises, unaware her brother took advantage of her even amid the soreness and the aches. Piers didn't stop. "I know one way to make you stay," he said, and didn't elaborate on that any further as he simply buried his cock with one final stroke into her, deep as he could. He let himself go, filling her, hoping that this all came together. "You can't leave," he insisted as he made sure every drop was wrung out, his cock nestled inside of her and staying there as he made himself comfortable. "You belong at home, and you'll understand one day. You'll thank me for this."

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
